Epic Contest of Secrets
by Dreamgirl32
Summary: Things get boring in the cave so, that they'd have something to do, the YJ team holds a contest. But you'll have to read to really understand it. Hehe, teaser :P. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Internet! So, this started out as just a dumb one-shot type thing on my IPod that I was never planning on publishing. But then, I showed it to my friend Tori-Color-Bastia (Check out her account, she's awesome) when she came over to my house and she was laughing a lot and told me the idea was really funny and then she came up with the idea that I write a contest of epic secrets for Young Justice. I think She probably would've done It herself but Tori's more into Death Note and not YJ (I know right?) Anyway, Here we go.**

* * *

><p>Things were surprisingly boring in Mount Justice. There were no missions to go on. Black Canary had sprained her ankle so she wouldn't be over for training for at least a week. And Connor refused to watch anything besides static on TV.<p>

Zatanna walked into the room to fin everyone just sitting on the couches. Bored.

"Alright. That's it." She decided "We have nothing to do. And I refuse to do nothing. Let's think of a game TI do or something."

All the other members of YJ started exchanging looks.

"And if you're having another mental conversation without me I'll decide the game and it will be call Zee kicks all your asses!"

It was Robin to respond to his girlfriend "Well, we were thinking. That since your still, relatively, new to the team, maybe we could do one of those games were it's about learning about each other."

Before Zee could say anything Connor exploded "YOU CANNOT KICK MY ASS! I AM THE SUPERBOY!"

"Bring it on Chicken noodle." (DG: I don't know why I write that. It's suppose to be a play on his nickname 'Supey'. You know, like chicken noodle soup? I don't know)

Suddenly there was a bright white flash and a puff of smoke. And, next thing you knew, two teenage girls standing on the coffee table.

Both had brown hair and brown eyes, both thirteen years old, and both wore amish looking outfits. Even though they looked similar at first glance, one girl was clearly taller, she also had much longer and darker hair which want down her back while the other's stopped at the shoulders.

"Hiya." The shorter girl said cheerfully. As though this were the most normal thing ever.

"We have the answer to your boredom!" The taller girl thundered. A giant grin plastered on their face.

It was Connor who spoke. Not to response to what she's said, but still in shock to the girls appearance. "Why are there two amish girls on our coffee table?"

Strangely, this was what puzzled the girls. They looked down at what they were wearing and groaned.

"I thought you said this wouldn't happen, Dream!" The shorter girl complained.

"Sorry Tori, I'm still getting use to this." With that, the taller girl-Dream-snapped her fingers and both out fits morphed.

Dream was now wearing a purple shirt, black jeans, and graphic sneakers. Tori was placed in a T-shirt that read 'Fiddler on the roof', a death note necklace, and regular jeans.

"Your a sorcerer." Zatanna gasped in realization. "That's how you got in here."

"Yup." Dreamgirl said proudly "Let me introduce us. This is my friend Tori. Short for Tori-Color-Bastia. And I am-"

"Dreamer?" Connor guessed "Shouldn't you be back on New Genasis?"

Dreamgirl's face went red with annoyance. "I'M DREAMGIRL!" She roared. A sound that was murder on his ultra-sensative hearing. He winced in pain but Dream was not done yet.

"NOT DREAMER! DO NO COMPARE ME TO HER!"

"She really hates it web people do that." Tori said

"Gee, hadn't noticed." Wally said with an eyeroll.

"Now what's this you sad about a game?" Robin asked casualy. He'd seen weirded. MUCH weirder.

"Whoa, hold on," Artemis protested "We're really supose to trust them. Nothing's ever free in this world. What do you get out of it?"

Dreamgirl looked at the archer like this was the most out odd question she'd ever heard. "Entertainment of course." she said

"We're bored" Tori explained "And this is a great way to amuse ourselves. A Win-Win."

"Alright." Wally said, "Why not."

"So how dose this work?" Zee asked

"You each write down three deep/dark/ or embarrassing secrets. Then mix 'em all up, pair them with people randomly, and you have to figure out who's secrets are who's." Tori said "There's also a judge, the judge doesn't write down any secrets but their the one's who decide who figure out what and know everyone's secrets. And you have to check in with them to know if who you think a secret belongs to is the right."

"Well that sounds easy enough." M'gann said optimistically

"And we'll be watching, and recording what happens." Dreamgirl reported "and, should things get boring somehow, we'll interview and keep things random and epic enough. Kaldur, you'll be the judge."

And with that, there was another bright flash and the two girls were gone.

Several mommts passed before Robin broke the silence "Well if we're going to do this. You'll need to know who I really am."

Robin took off his dark shades and revealed his brilliant blue eyes. "My names Dick Grayson."

"Wait, you were named after a penis?" Superboy just blurted out on impulse.

Robin's face went totally red.

It didn't help that almost as soon as Connor had said it Wally had fallen on the floor in a laughing fit and Artemis was hardly laughing herself. Though it was probably just the shock. Aqualad pretended not to notice out if politeness. And Meagan and Connor just didn't seem to get what was so funny.

I'll be right back." And with that the boy wonder marched into the nearby storage room full of cardboard boxes.

What followed was a lot of destructive noise and an angry "Connor dracului! Al naibii de nume! Nu l-am alege! la naiba! dracu '! fund! nenorocit"

Then the boy came back out wearing a mask of calmness "No Connor, I was not named after a penis."

But the guy just didn't quite "So were you rude as a child or..."

"IT'S SHORT FOR RICHARD! I WAS NAMED RICHARD BUT PEOPLE THINK IT'S TO LONG SO THEY CALL ME DICK!"

Superboy went silent and, if anything, looked embarrassed.

But today was just NOT Robin's day.

Just then, the sweet Marshin girl hugged him saying (In a tone that irritatingly tried to be comforting) "Aw, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. You were named for the thing that made you."

"M'GANN!" needless to say that sent unwanted images through the little birds mind.

"Oh, sorry." M'gann apologized "HALF made you. Your mom"

"M'GANN! Will you please. Shut. UP!" Robin snapped.

"God curse the name Dick. That's just to good!" Wally said before erupting in a fit of laughs.

And so it begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Wellll... Whadya think? I'm coming up with the secrets right now but I can hardly find one's random enough. You'll have to be patient with me on this one I'm afriad. Humor writing takes longer for me. <strong>

**I made Kaldur the judge because frankly he holds little to no potential for being random and weird. But I see how some of you might think that would make it even cooled if he was being all crazy and random. If you want, I'll intercept and replace him as judge myself. **

**BTW, what do you think about me making a personal apperence in one of my**

**Own stories. Anyone want to take a wild guess as to why we were dressed amiably in the begining?**

**Also, virtual cookies to anyone who can pick out what the original one-shot thingy was.**

**See you! (Hopefully) And don't you DARE forget to review. I you do I'll hunt you down and HURT YOU!**

**Tori: YAY! I won't be the victim anymore!**

**Wossy. -_-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well...BUH BUH BUH BUUUH! **

**HERE IT IS!**

* * *

><p><em>1.) I am deathly afraid of the color purple<em>

_2.) I hate my father_

_3.) I once stole a porn magazine just for the coupons inside, I didn't even know what porn was._

_4.) When I was little, I would put my bed sheet on and jump off the roof. This continued every Saturday until people started thinking I was a 'crack baby'_

_5.) I have a burning dissire to see an overweight squirrel_

_6.) I was conceived while the Blueberry muffins burned. To this day I can't...can't..._

_7.) I love to watch 'the wiggles'_

_8.) I LOVE Black Butler. I'm all caught up on the manga and spend my spare time scouring the Internet for hot CielxSebastian doujinshis._

_9.) I sometimes pretend I'm a mutant insect_

_10.) I've been injured by Bucky Balls before_

_11.) I have Flash underwear_

_12.) Maximum Ride and the Flock haunt my nightmares_

_13.) I once used my powers to spy on girls._

_14.) I had a dream where I got raped by Mexicans. I've been terrified of Mexico ever since._

_15.) I was once caught making out with a mirror and I went at it for the next five minutes._

_16.) I have a foot fetish._

_17.) I think toads are the sexiest thing ever._

_18.) I'm a masochist (person who gets turned on by their own pain) Go on. Hit me._

Kaldur stared at the cards. He was trying to decide who should solve which secrets.

Every one of his teammates had come to him in private and told him their secrets. Some of them were truely shocking.

Robin posed a problem. He clearly had an advantage when it came to solving cases. So should he be given theheard eat ones? Or would that be unfair?

Hmmm. Not to mention who wold he the least likely to suspect the real secret holders.

The Atlantian pulled his mouth into a thin line. Unable to reach a concussion.

Suddenly Dreamgirl was behind him.

"Hey Kal. Go get some sleep. I'll put this together."

"Why would you assist me? I am the judje. I am supose to make these decisions on my own." Kaldur insisted

"Well you're taking too long and I already have it figured out. So no argueing."

While Aqualad wanted to insiste further, the idea seemed much more efficient then him doing it himself.

"Alright."

The teen walked away and Dreamgirl got to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Day one: Eight AM!<strong>

Everyone received a binder full of paper to take notes during the competition and the secrets they were to solve.

**Robin got:**

_ 2.) I hate my father_

_8.) I LOVE Black Butler. I'm all caught up on the manga and spend my spare time scouring the Internet for hot CielxSebastian doujinshis._

_9.) I sometimes pretend I'm a mutant insect_

**Artemis got:**

_7.) I love to watch 'the wiggles'_

_13.) I once used my powers to spy on girls_

_18.) I'm a masochist (person who gets turned on by their own pain) Go on. Hit me._

**Zatanna got:**

_10.) I've been injured by Bucky Balls before._

_5.) I have a burning dissire to see an overweight squirrel_

_1.) I am deathly afraid of the color purple_

**Connor got:**

_3.) I once stole a porn magazine just for the coupons inside, I didn't even know what porn was._

_14.) I had a dream where I got raped by Mexicans. I've been terrified of Mexico ever since._

_17.) I think toads are the sexiest thing ever._

**M'gann got:**

_16.) I have a foot fetish._

_15.) I was once caught making out with a mirror and I went at it for the next five minutes._

_4.) When I was little, I would put my bed sheet on and jump off the roof. This continued every Saturday until people started thinking I was a 'crack baby'_

**Wally got:**

_6.) I was conceived while the Blueberry muffins burned. To this day I can't...can't..._

_11.) I have Flash underwear_

_12.) Maximum Ride and the Flock haunt my nightmares_

"Well, we all know the rules." Kaldur began

"Oh come on!" Wally interupted, going over his cards "They actualy EXIST!"

"What?" said Zatnna

"You're not allowed to show anyone else any problems assigned secrets. Or everyonewhat's TI write down another."

"WALLY! DON'T!" Artemis yelled

"I wasn't gonna!" he defended "I'm not that much of an idiot!"

"Mmmm."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry Wally. Ya know I love ya...but you're really easy to pick on so I'nprobably ginna through out this story.<strong>

**Special shoutout to Tori, who helped me come up with the secrets and is actually checking iut YJ!**

**Also, by force of habit, I'll probably still referr to Dick as Robin. But the point if him revealing his identity was to eliminate a really obvious secret so it woukdn't be too easy.**

**And there purposely isn't a card that says 'I'm the mole' We're gonna figure that our in, like, two weeks. So what's the point?**

**Be sure to send in your guess for who's secrets who's!**


	3. Chapter 3

Robin sat, frusterated as hell with himself.

_2.) I hate my father_

_8.) I LOVE Black Butler. I'm all caught up on the manga and spend my spare time scouring the Internet for hot CielxSebastian doujinshis._

_9.) I sometimes pretend I'm a mutant insect_

His secrets seemed so stupid it was beyond believe! Well, except for hating your Dad.

Damn it! That one could belong to anyone! Artemis and Kaldur'd dad's were both villians. Connor can't so much as make his dad LOOK at him. Much less communicate and actually argue. M'gann, you don't ANYTHING about her past so anything is plausible. Wally's Dad is an abusive drunk. Perhaps Zatanna could be ruled out but it would still be a possibility.

Now, who would pretend they're a mutant insect?

It would probably be someone who feels out of place in their current situation. The bug thing providing them comfort in feeling that they could belong someplace else and aren't completely shunned.

Maybe that would be M'gann. Being an alien, she probably feels out of place from time to time. Hell, she based her entire identity off of a '50's sitcom.

But how to proof it?

Robin decided he may as well just start by searching her room. Who knows? He might just get lucky.

* * *

><p>Artemis couldn't believe her luck.<p>

7.) I love to watch 'the wiggles'

13.) I once used my powers to spy on girls

18.) I'm a masochist (person who gets turned on by their own pain) Go on. Hit me.

All of these sounded like Wally. Watching a toddlers show? He had the maturity of a three year old, why not? Using powers to spy on girls? She would NOT put it past him. Being turned on by pain? That one was a little off, but Wally could get turned on by almost anything. Why not pain?

If she could get enough evidence to prove all of these she'd have enough mocking material to last at least another month. Give or take.

The question was how.

Could she just go to Kaldur and say that watching the wiggles and spying on girls 'sounded' like something he'd do?

Eh, why not?

She went to Kaldur. "I have a pretty good idea who 2 out of 3 of my secrets are."

"Which secrets do you have, and who do you think they belong to?" Kaldur asked calmly.

" I love to watch 'the wiggles' being a Masochist and once using powers to spy on girls all sound like things that Wally would do." Artemis reported

"Well, be that as it may, none of your secrets came from Wally."

"What?"

"You,re now at negative three points."

"Aw crap." Back to the drawing board

* * *

><p>Dick did his best to tear around M'gann's room without showing any evidence that he'd been there.<p>

The little birdie pulled out a dresser drawer. Inside was a laptop, a few textbooks, some CD roms, and...

JACKPOT!

She had a manga for the Black Butler. And, flipping through it, Robin saw she'd circled multiple pictures of CielxSebastian doujinshis in hearts. So maybe he didn't have anything to prove she thought she was a mutant insect. But at least he'd be able to prove one secret. Maybe he'd finish first, ego in tact.

Dick grabbed the manga and some of the CD's just cause and scampered out the door.

But when he got back to his room, he got an unwelcomed surprise.

"Zatanna, what are you doing in my room?"

Though the question was a bit self explanatory. Zatanna was standing in the middle of the room, with paint brushes floating by themselves, painting his walls a lovely shade of purple.

"Sorry, Dick." She said sweetly "Just trying to get proof for one of my secrets." then she saw the things in his hands. "What's that."

"Evidence, to prove one of MY secrets, Zee. Now would you mind stoping your redecorating project."

"Sure, I guess this cleared you of suspicion anyway." and she skipped out the door

The little bird placed one of the CD's in his stereo and pressed play. Robin immediately recognized the noise as being The Wiggles famous spaghetti song. WTF? Who listened to the Wiggles when their older then eight?

Artemis easily added oil to the fire when she walked by and saw him listening to this garbage. Her eyes went wide and she ran off to talk to Kaldur.

* * *

><p>"Kaldur! I know who loves the Wiggles! It's Robin! I saw him listening to one of their CD's in his room!" the blond was practically bouncing in place<p>

"Negative four point, Artemis."

"OH COME ON!"

* * *

><p><strong>Heeheehee :P <strong>

**I had so much fun writing this. **

**Hope you had fun reading this. **

**'Till next time, stay asterous!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooo sorry this took soooo long. FORGIVE ME! **

* * *

><p>Wally just stood frozen in a hysterical pose. Who the hell had gotten the bright idea to paint his entire room purple!<p>

He was flipping AFRAID of the color purple. Ever since he'd been at the beach the same time as this old lady . . . Who for some reason had decided to wear a purple bikini to the beach. That alone had given him nightmares. He knew there had been something else . . . But he'd blocked it out. And got the feeling he did NOT want that memory back.

Zatanna and Robin came bounding up the hall twords him. And Wally did his best to regain a straight composition.

He failed epically, but at least he did his best! (DG: is it me, or dose it actualy make you feel worse when you hear those stale and lame methods of people trying to encourage you after you failed at something?)

"Wall, you alright?" asked Zee

"Who the hell painted my room purple!" Wally demanded to know

"Oh, that was me." Zatanna said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"What the (insert favorite swear here) Zee! Don't you have any respect for man's privacy?"

Robin raises his eyebrow at him "What's the big deal Wall-man? You SCARED?"

Walllly scoffed "What? Me? No!"

"Yes you are." Zee said breasely "I just solved my first secret. I'm gonna go tell Kaldur. See ya guys."

"See ya see." Dick smiled. And then full on laughed at the shocked, angered, but overall EMBARRESSED expression on his best friends face.

"Hey Kal." Zee said cheerily

"Hello Zatanna." he greeted back "What have you got to report?"

"Wally's the one who's afraid of the color purple. He's the only one who reacted exreamly to me painting their rooms purple. Well, aside from getting mad at me for picking the locks."

"Congradulations Zatanna," Kaldur said warmly "You are now the first person to correctly guess a persons secret."

"Yeah!"

Connor stared long and hard at his cards. As though he could just scare the secrets into telling him their Connors just by glaring at them long enough.  
>3.) I once stole a porn magazine just for the coupons inside, I didn't even know what porn was.<p>

14.) I had a dream where I got raped by Mexicans. I've been terrified of Mexico ever since.

17.) I think toads are the sexiest thing ever.

He didn't like any of his secret. He didn't like the game that much either. Well, he really didn't like anything really. But he especially hate his secrets.

Mainly because they all seemed to talk about sex.

He NEVER wanted to talk to someone about sex. EVER.

Still, stupid Dreamgirl and Tori-Bastia had just HAD to pop out of nowhere and convince everyone else to play, so he had to at least try and figure these out.

Number 14 was probably a girl. Probably not M'gann either, since she never seemed afraid of anything on EARTH. Artemis maybe? He'd check it out.

If Kaldur wasn't the judge, Connor would say he was number 17's donor. He grew up surrounded by fish and aquatic creatures. It was only natural. But he hadn't offers any secrets so that possibility was out. Hmmm, who would think toads are sexy? M'gann. Connor sighed as he realized what clear sense it made.

Number 3 would be hard to prove. Stealing a porn magazine sounds like something Wally would do (DG: Oh my god! Wally's been accused of so much! And he hasn't really even shown up yet!) But why would you steal a magazine just for it's coupons? Whoever did that must've really needed some money.

What was he supose to do? Swarm the place with toads and send the team to Mexico?

Wait a second . . . That could work.

Robin peered over Connors shoulder as he passed. He'd just finished proving M'gann loved Black Butler to Kaldur.

"I'm, uh, hacking into the JL system."

"Connor." Robin said

"Yeah."

"That's 'Plants VS. Zombies'."

" . . . I knew that."


	5. Chapter 5

Alright. So, you guys deserve an explanation. See, ever since Invasion started. I have not known how to approach this story at all. I would LOVE to put up the next chapter and keep this going just like before but when I don't even know what NAMES to call my characters. I just can't do that. I do think that, later on in this season, the team is gonna have to go back in time to prevent those sixteen hours from happening. So, if that happens. I will immediately start picking up the pace again. I PROMISE you. But, until then, or until I get something I can work with. This story is on hold. I'm sorry. I'd love to keep going. I have SO enjoyed writing what I have so far but I just need some sort of thing to plant my ideas on and I need to know what's gonna helped in the SHOW so that I can bring that into my WRITING. Because on of the great things about writing for an ongoing series is that you are able to always have new things to work with and . . . Mold? But this new season has started to overwhelm me. So, I'm just letting you know what's going on. 


End file.
